If I Ever Get The Nerve to Say Hello In This Cafe
by Inmyownwords92
Summary: A Brittana One-shot inspired by Train's Marry Me


**AN: A Brittana one-shot inspired by Train's Marry Me. Hope you enjoy and review too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or the characters.**

You walk into the cozy cafe and immediately let the warmth from the heat sink into your bones. The New York winter was settling in and escaping the cold was almost impossible as of late. You walk up to the counter and place your order. A Pumpkin Spiced Latte. It always reminded you of this time of year, the time between fall and winter, plus it was delicious. The barista worked in record time to get you your drink, and for that you appreciated her. You took a spot near the window where you could see the busy life outside and smiled as you pulled out your lap top. It was your ritual really. To come here on your days off and work on your screenplay. It provided the perfect atmosphere where you could feel content and peaceful with letting your thoughts flow, becoming something you could manipulate into the perfect story. But there was another reason why you always picked this cafe. This particular spot. Because of _her_. You didn't know her name, who she was, where she was from but you wanted to so badly. She came in one day a few months ago and immediately took your breath away. But you never have quite gotten up the courage to speak to her. To ask her, her name. Where she's from. But you wanted to. So much so that eventually this feeling of longing began to settle in your chest every time she walked through the cafe doors, all blonde and radiant smiles. Even on the coldest days.

_You snuggle deeper into her and into the warmth of the blankets. The sun was shinning through the opening in your blinds and you had the urge to get up and close them. But the urge to stay in bed with Brittany just a little while longer was stronger. You let your eyes flutter open only to have your breath stolen by the picture painted in front of you. Speckles of the suns rays splayed across your lover's face to cover her in a glow that would make even the angels jealous. She was beautiful. That's the first and only thought that came to mind in that moment. You tentatively reach your hand out to drag your fingertips across her flawless skin. It's soft to the touch and you let out a small smile and think that this is the perfect time to do what you planned to do the moment you realized that you fell in love with her. Because you know that there would never be another soul that you would rather wake up to in the morning. No one. It's only her. You run your finger down the bridge of her nose and she wiggles it, only serving to add to the adorableness that was her in the early morning light. You lightly laughed as you did it again and she slapped at your hands._

"_It's time to wake up beautiful." You whisper to her and she groans, sticking out her lower lip in a pout. That only gets you to laugh more and she cracks an eyelid open. Pretty soon your met with the most brilliant shade of blue and you give her a smile. She returns it and scoots closer to you, which you waste no time in wrapping your arms around her. You fit together like two pieces of a puzzle and that gives you all the more confidence to speak up._

"_Britt?" You question, a slight tremble of nervousness in your voice, and she pulls back from where she was nuzzled in the crook of your neck to look at you. She searches brown with blue, trying to decipher what you're about to say before you say it._

"_Yeah?" She replies after a moment, you guess having given up trying to gauge what it is your going to ask her. You smile at her and she returns it._

"_Marry me." You let slip passed your lips in a breathy sigh. It doesn't come out as a question but more of a statement and you can tell that Brittany is a little taken aback. _

"_I love you Brittany and there isn't anyone else in this world that I would ever want to spend the rest of my life with. That I would want to go to sleep with and wake up to. There isn't anyone else that I would ever want to kiss, make love to. You're the only one I want to do those things with and your the only one that I can ever truly be myself with. Forever could never be long enough for me but I want to try and get there. With you by my side. So marry me. Today and everyday." You finish and she has tears in her eyes, a watery smile in place. And then she's nodding her head._

"_Yes. Of course Santana, I'll marry you. Today and everyday." Brittany says and then pulls you in, crashing your lips together. When you both pull away from each other, you reach up and wipe the tears from her face with the pad of your thumb. Then you realize, you have to give her the ring._

"_Oh shit, I almost forgot," You say as you get up from the bed and venture over to your underwear drawer, pulling out a black velvet box. You make your way back over to your bride to be and sit in front of her. You open the box and take the ring out and place it on her finger. You let out a sigh as it fits on her ring finger snug, like it was meant to be there. Brittany examines it and then smiles at you._

"_Perfect." She says and you lean in again to kiss her. And you can't wait to spend the rest of your life with her. Because she's it for you. Your soul mate._

Your in the middle of letting your thought process flow onto the screen when you hear the bell above the cafe jingle. You glance up from your work and see her. Today she has on a blue scarf that brings out her even bluer eyes and you smile. She's breath taking really. Unlike anything you've ever seen before. You already know what she's going to order too. A Salted Caramel Mocha. It was a strange combination but it's what you always know her to order. You realize that you're staring and quickly get back to writing. You write and then delete. You write and then delete again. You try to right something decent for the next five or so minutes but end up deleting it.

It was no use. Finally letting out a frustrated sigh, you realize that you aren't going to get much done with the mysterious blonde occupying all of your thoughts. You look over to where she's seated in a cozy corner, headphones in and her nose in a book. You can't help but think that she looks adorable as she concentrates on the words. That's when you make your decision. You're going to talk to her. Or at least say hi. But what would you talk to her about? You don't know the first thing about this girl. Or whether she would even be interested in you at all. But before you can sort any of that out in your head, brown is locking with the most vibrant blue. She gives you a warm smile, one that cold keep out even the coldest temperatures, and you return a shy one of your own, a blush coloring your cheeks at being caught.

Now you know you have to talk to her or else that smile would plague your brain and you would be wondering what if for the rest of the day. You lean back in your chair staring at the screen in front of you, trying your best to will your brain to write. To churn out something decent and suitable to your storyline. You had a deadline to meet and you know if you don't, then Jason, your agent, will have a conniption fit. You sigh, bringing your latte to your lips. You take a sip letting the warmth and the taste of pumpkin spice go smoothly down your throat. You close your eyes in bliss because it's so good. But that moment of calm is interrupted by someone clearing their throat and you let your eyes flutter open only to be met with blue once again.

_You smooth out your dress for the millionth time as you stand next to the beautifully decorated arch in yours and Brittany's honor, the music flowing through the courtyard. The brides maids and braidsmen are coming down the aisle and you know your that much closer to marrying Brittany. The nerves are eating away at your insides and Puck puts a hand on your shoulder when he sees you fidgeting._

"_Dude, chill. This is gonna go off without a hitch. You're gonna marry your woman, have hot lesbian sex on your honeymoon and live happily ever after and shit. You got this." He finishes and you send him a glare which he returns with a smirk. You know he's right though. You got the girl and that's all that matters. But you can't help but think that someone's gonna bust up the procession and declare their love for Brittany like in the movies. But then again you know you're just being silly. Because she's yours. And will be officially in a few more minutes. _

_The wedding party have all taken their places beside the arch and the traditional music signaling the brides entrance starts up. Everyone stands from their seats and soon enough your bride makes an appearance. Your breath hitches because she is beautiful. Her dress fits in all the right places, her make up is done exceptionally, and her hair is up in an intricate bun. She walks down the aisle, her father's arm in hers, with a grace and beauty that makes your eyes sting with tears. And in this moment, as she walks towards you, ready to spend the rest of her life with you, you've never felt this happy. It's finally happening. You went from being too nervous to even talk to her in that cafe to taking her hand in marriage. And you couldn't be more happy._

_Brittany finally reaches you and you take her hand, nodding to her father as he tells you to take care of his baby girl. And you will. You'll take care of her and do your best to make her happy as long as she'll have you. You both exchange vows, then rings, and before you know it you're being given permission to kiss the bride. You caress her cheek, a bright smile on your face, and then lean in placing the softest, sweetest kiss to Brittany's lips. The courtyard erupts in applause but Brittany pulls you in._

"_I love you." She whispers over and over, wearing the words out and you let out another smile._

"_I love you too, Britt. Today and everyday." You finish, pulling back from her to see the tears in her eyes. You quickly wipe them away with the pad of your thumb before you grabbed her hand and lead the way to the rest of your lives. To being together until death do you part. For richer or poorer. In sickness and in health. You lead the way to a promise to be there for each other for whatever, whenever and however. Today and everyday after._

"Hi," The blonde says smiling, causing your stomach to flutter with mutant butterflies and you give her a nervous version of her own smile.

"Hi," You reply but don't move to say more as all the words you've ever developed in your vocabulary have seem to disappear. Or gotten caught in your throat to be more precise. The blonde doesn't seem to be phased by that because she takes a seat opposite you.

"I always see you in her typing away on your computer. Whatcha working on?" The blonde asks, the sparkle in her eye and the genuineness in her smooth voice telling you that she was really interested. You clear your throat.

"Just a screenplay that I'm writing." You tell her, catching her eyes that light up at the information.

"Oh yeah? What's it about?" You let out a light laugh at her giddiness as she scoots her chair closer, placing her elbows on the table and her face in her hands, waiting to know what exactly it is you're writing about.

"Well it's about this girl who is struggling with accepting who she really is and who she wants to be all the while falling in love in a cafe." You finish with a smile, and the blonde across from you mirrors that smile.

"Well that sounds like it's going to be a very good movie some day." She says giving you a wink and a smile which causes your cheeks to color a deep shade of red.

"My name is Brittany by the way." The blonde says, reaching her hand out for you to take it.

"Santana." You say taking her hand in yours. It's soft and the electricity that shoots through your hand and up your arm to set your heart beating irregularly isn't missed by you. Or her for that matter. You run your thumb over the back of her hand but finally let go, giving her a smile. Brittany returns it and as she does you can't help but feel really glad that she came over. That she had the courage to come and say hello. Because now the longing to know her, that coiled deep within your chest, has been quelled and you can't help but think that today, in this cafe, won't be the end of things. Really, it's just the beginning.


End file.
